Star Wars: The Untold Story
by Ultra Instinct Goku
Summary: Shepard lands in the galaxy of Star Wars. How will his presence effect their story?
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and Gentlemen I decided to write this because Star Wars 7 and Mass Effect Andromeda are coming out this month.**

 **While Akio Uzumaki's story is still going to go on it will be...slowed is the word I'm using. Have fun and Remember if I owned Either of these I would be hilariously rich and I wouldn't have to write this.**

 _ **Star wars The unknown story**_

 _ **Anikan Skywalker has recently become Darth Vader in the past year.**_

 _ **Though a new power will come into the universe more powerful then Vader.**_

 _ **How will Commander John Shepard Influence the galaxy?**_

Shepard was Falling. Not emotionally Literally. He looked around and only saw sand. He knew the sand dune below him would knock him out though he still had shields up. He was gonna be out for a while.

When Shepard awoke he was inside. "You have been out for a while." said a voice. It wasn't as aged as Admiral Hackett's but it was certainly an older voice then Shepard's."Where am I? Who are you?" Shepard Said. "My name is Ben Kenobi. You are on the desert planet of Tattooine."said Kenobi. "I'm Commander John Shepard of the Alliance Navy. Never heard of Tattoine. Knowing Desert planets though you probably have two suns right?" Shepard said. "Yes though if you don't know Tattooine I may have to ask questions to see if you have amnesia or something else." Said Kenobi. "Alright Questions" said Shepard sarcastically.

 **1 Hour Later**

"So what we're going with is that this Force took me from either my Dimension or galaxy?" Shepard said. "It is the only explanation we have proof of." Kenobi said. "Well if that's true then should I learn how to use this...Force?" Shepard asks. "Yes I suppose but if I am to teach you I do think I should see your face." Kenobi said. Shepard hadn't even noticed he had his N7 breather on. It might have been because he only wore it when he was forced to other than that he didn't but he felt it would come in handy with the upgrades he could make with all the new tech around. Apparently he had chosen right when he chose to become a Engineer. "Of course." Shepard said. He took of his helmet and showed his averagely Default appearance. (Hint,Hint for those of you wanting to know what he looked like) "Well then Commander shall we get started?" Kenobi asked."Of course Master." Replied Shepard.

 **5 years Later**

A Man wearing a hooded poncho walked into a bar. (This isn't the start of a joke so stop) "Hello sir. Can I help you?" Said The Female Twi'lek. "Show me the location of Han Solo." said the hooded man. "He said not to tell anyone and gave my boss lot's of money." said the Twi'Lek. The man raised his hand slowly moved it from one side to the other while saying " You will show me his Location." The Twi'Lek have no chose but to do as he said repeated him and pointed at a man and a wookie. "Thank you Ma'm" said the man. He tapped the side of his head. He was wearing a helmet. He had activated his voice modulator. He sat down across from Solo. " Who are you?" Solo asked. "For now that isn't your concern what is your concern is that your getting two passengers which you are taking to another planet. One is a Wookie and the other is me." The hooded man said.(If you are wondering what he sounds like with the voice modulator Imagine Death gun from SAO which I also don't own) "I don't think so." said Solo. "My wookie friend is distracting two Bounty Hunters named Bosk and Bobba Fett so that we can have this conversation." said the hooded man. "Fine. Docking Bay 3. But seriously, what is your name?" Solo asked. "Just call me Shepard." Said Shepard. Shepard waited until they left to go outside. "Hey Fuzzball leave these guys alone we have somewhere to be." Said Shepard."Rargh" said the wookie. " get over here!" Shepard said.

 **Thank you for Reading. WadeDeadpoolWilson out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2**

 **John Shepard** _ **has got into contact with**_ **Han Solo**

 _ **He and his Wookiee friend are on their way to the**_ **Millennium Falcon**

 _ **What planet are they going to? Who will they meet on their Journey?**_

"Come on." said Shepard. He still had on his breather and poncho. "Argh." said Shepard's Wookiee Friend, Ciiirchiir. They had met when Shepard first came into the settlement. It was 2 years ago.

Shepard had walked into the bar. He was gonna order a drink when he heard a argument. "No way we are passing up on this." said a man. "Yep this Wookiee is too valuable to pass up." said a male Twi'lek. Shepard of course being a nice person walked up and said "Excuse me but where are you taking this Wookiee?" The man said "We are gonna sell him as a slave." This angered Shepard greatly. "You wan't him it's 3,000 credits" Said the Twi'lek. It was quite low but that was a good thing he could buy the Wookiee and set him free. "Deal. So what's his name?" Shepard asked. "Ciiirchiir." said the man. "Well Ciiirchiir, your free." said Shepard. "What you Idiot. You are making us... You know what just give us our money." said the Twi'lek. "Yeah about that I'm kinda savin' up for somethin' soo" said Shepard. The two Slavers took out their blasters. "Die, fool." said the man. Shepard took out his blaster and aimed it at the men. Of course he had a second one which he also took out. "So you guys wanna die or do ya' wanna leave?" asked Shepard. Of course Shepard being a Military man did do Sith like things but Kenobi had told him he had a feeling that the Dark side had no hold on him nor would it ever. The men stood down and left the bar. Ciiirchiir of course grateful towards Shepard decided that from then on he would follow Shepard until death.

Shepard and Ciiirchiir mad thier way towards Docking Bay 3. "Shepard somebody found us and alerted the troopers. Me and Chewie (I purposely wrote this seeing as Solo wouldn't worry about his grammar) aren't really on good terms with the sith." said Solo who had the door to his ship open. "Neither are we or at least we won't be." said Shepard. "Freeze." said a Storm Trooper. Shepard kept walking calmly. "I said Freeze." said The Trooper. Shepard now stood between the Trooper and The Falcon. He took of his poncho. He threw it to Solo as Ciiircher just walked onto the ship. Shepard grabbed something on his waste. He clicked something as a orange light extended from it. "How about no." said Shepard. The Troopers began shooting. Shepard jumped around blocking some shots that he thought might hit him. He did flips and dodged or blocked shots as he got closer. He then stopped flipping around and stood a few feet from the troopers. He then spun the Light Saber around in a circular motion. "My Name is Commander Shepard and this is Definitely **NOT** My favorite planet in the Galaxy." said Shepard as he cut down a couple Troopers and sent others flying with the force. He put away his Light Saber and jogged to the ship. Nice moves. So where are we going?" asked solo as the door closed and he got to his seat. "Here." Shepard said activating his still active Omni-Tool. He pulled up a picture of a planet. They then left Tattoine and went to the planet.

Elsewhere in the Galaxy

"Lord Vader, We have Reports from the desert planet Tattooine." Said an Officer. "What are they?" asked Vader. "A man calling himself Commander Shepard attacked our men...With a Light Saber." said the officer. "A new Jedi? Good I plan on destroying him. Find him and bring him to me." said Vader.

 **I did what I could with a small amount of time.**

 **Bye From WadeDeadpoolWilson.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter people**

 **Disclaimer: Listen This would have happened if I owned these.**

Han Solo _**and**_ Chewbacca _**are taking**_ Shepard _**and**_ Ciiirchiir _**to another planet**_

Darth Vader **_has just gained information on the new jedi and wants to destroy him_**

 ** _What will happen? What planet is the_** Millenium Falcon _**headed for? When is the chapter truly starting?**_

 _ **Those questions are going to be answered but not in that order.**_

"So why do you want to head here?" Solo asks. "I have my reasons." Shepard says. "Yeah of course. We're almost there less then 20 minutes left." Solo replies. "Good... and thank you." Shepard says. " Your welcome. I'm just in it for the money though." Solo says.

20 minutes later

"We are looking for a ship that is carrying illegal cargo that is why,sir." Says a storm trooper. "My ship isn't a cargo ship though." Solo replies. "My good sir if you will let me I would like to get off the ship and look around the city." Shepard says."Of course sir welcome to Galactic City sir." Said the Trooper. "Ciiirchiir let's go pal." Shepard says. "Rawr." Ciiirchiir says. They head out to begin a huge journey.

WadeDeadpoolWilson out.


End file.
